Geography
Physical description Isla Puerta is a volcanic island in the Southern Pacific Ocean created by a moving Magma collumn moving accros the Pacific plate. Much like Hawaii. The Island exhibits 2 basic ecological realms, a highland and a lowland. The southern and central parts of the island is relatively flat in difference to the North, West and the Eastern extremeties. The island is part of an archapelago that holds another island in the far West, Isla Kaspero. Isla Kaspero is the youngest of the archiapelago. Isla Huracan in the far Eastern part of the island is the oldest part of the island developing first roughly 20 million years ago. Isla Kaspero having only surfaced roughly 5 million years ago is a now relatively dormant volcanic area. The centre of the island has been largely subdued from it's mountainous past due to lime-stone errosion, and the magma column moving west. The image shown gives a rough heightmap of the island, the more intense colours show regions that are farther up in the landscape. As one can see, much of the flatter surfaces of the islands is about 10-30 blocks above the water surface of the island. As one can also see, the island also has very many exterior islands that form a weather sheild for waves, in addition to the northern ridge, the majority of the interior of the island is protected from both colder southern tides and northern winds. Weather Due to the situation of the island, it is in a warmer climate that does seldom experience cold or harsh temperatures. An average of between 25 and 50 degrees Celcius can be expected in any area of the island. Island inhabitants are generally used to practicing a static climate and seasonal affairs cannot be observed in the local culture of the island. Mountains The island is surrounded in a range of largely independant mountains that have sprung up through volcanic tidings. Along the northern ridge is a series of almost 50 independant peaks that have long since been dormant. The highest montains can be found where Isla Huracan and Isla Forraje meet, as well as in the middle of the northern ridge and the peak (western front) of the ridge. In the northern section of Isla Voltura many mountains and valleys can also be observed. Lakes The island is covered in almost 200 lakes of various shapes and sizes, almost all of which show fresh and drinkable water with the exception of the Lago Nueva (The dam) which is a constructed lake in the central region of the island. The water in the Lago Nueva is both salty and generally speaking cold. It is largely cold due to its inaccessibility to the magma column bellow and holds a large stone coldrone beneath it and the column. Because of Lago Nueva's sheer size it is difficult to heat up due to sun hitting it. Lago Del Esclavo is the other cold-water lake on the island, this is also due to it's high altitude. The other lakes are laregely warm-water.